


Becoming A Demon

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: GOT7 Gaurdian Angel AU [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Implied Romance, M/M, also implied suicide whoops, except jackson whoops, i'd say rip but nothing is peaceful about being a demon, they're demons so all of them died and that's a thing, welcome to the backstory train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Jinyoung remembers waking up, during the war. Youngjae remembers waking up staring at his own dead body. Kunpimook doesn’t remember waking up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even great but it's important to the rest of the series  
> originally written in 2015
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/135101783475/

Angels and Demons could have been good or bad humans. Which you become and what kind of person you are, is almost not related. It is, to some extent, a factor, but the actions you take before and after death, are only part of it. There only needs to be one extremely good example of you as a good person, or as a bad person, to make some higher up decide where you end up.

Because human souls will be reborn if they don’t become one of those or a reaper. If becoming an Angel or Demon is a punishment, or a gift, isn’t really clear. It’s like being given an job that you have to keep forever. If you fail to meet their standards, you’ll be cast into the human world, without your powers, and without any proof for the humans that you ever existed. Forced to live in a world that doesn’t know you exist while unable to use any of the powers you used to have.

That’s what everyone’s told when they’re made a Angel or Demon.

Well, for those who remember being human at least. Like Jinyoung, who was made a demon.

Jinyoung remembers waking up, staring up at the sky, and realizing that a moment before he was on the business end of a sword. Having it driven through his heart. 

And really, that was quite rude.

Of course, he _was_ fighting a war, and being killed wasn’t as surprising as it should have been. The reaper who picked him up, cloak over them, said as much. Explained things to Jinyoung, about how he was dead by the hand of another human. And then he was dragged off into the afterlife.

At least in theory. It was like a king’s throne, back then. When Jinyoung was brought before the person who would cast judgment on him. He didn’t know who they were- still, hundreds of years later, doesn’t- but they were deciding his fate.

They decided Jinyoung was meant to be a demon. Jinyoung, who had cared for himself and as many of the kids in his poor home was all his effort. Who resigned himself to going to war because he had no choice.

Jinyoung who had tried so hard to avoid killing anyone despite that.

_“Why am I being made a demon?! What have I done?!”_

He never did get an answer. Some people never do. But he has his suspicions. Thing’s he will, hundreds of years after he dies, never admit. Not even to himself.

Jinyoung easily adjusted as time went on. To being a demon, to causing deaths. It was nothing to him, and maybe he should have been concerned how easily he accepted the role. Maybe he should have thought that it was that ease that was the cause in the first place. But he chose not to think about it.

Until he was charged with teaching Kunpimook.

 

Kunpimook doesn’t remember waking up. Many difference could be found between Jinyoung’s waking and Kunpimook’s, but that’s where it starts. Kunpimook is blank, like a soulless body walking around. Except he was nothing but a soul, granted powers to be a demon.

Because he was “born a demon” and that just meant he would never remember being human.

It hadn’t taken long, for Kunpimook to regain himself. To start to act like a person should, to feel again. To _officially_ wake up, to be taught what he was and how he should act by Jinyoung. How to be a demon.

And when you wake up, being told your only purpose is the destroy the lives of humans, it’s easy. Even if you wonder how you ended up there, why you became what humans call evil. What horrible thing had you done as the person you don’t remember?

Kunpimook asks, never to get any answers. He knows Jinyoung knows what Kunpimook did, but never gives Kunpimook the answer. Although he want’s to know, Kunpimook thinks maybe the answer is the reason he’ll never be told. Because maybe it’s not something he wants to know, really.

But he does. Even as he takes the lives of humans. Even as he wonders if he really is the horrible, terrifying thing they call him. He wonders how he became that.

And why he became the demon that takes lives, instead of just making them worse. Like the only demon, other than Jinyoung, he really interacts with.

Unlike Youngjae, he isn’t that type of demon.

 

Youngjae, is that type of demon. Instead of causing humans to go to their deaths, he just makes sure they’re unhappy. It’s a less harsh task, in theory, but he would almost have felt better about it if he was just killing them. Which may be why he avoids those kinds of demons.

At least until Jinyoung and Kunpimook invade his “life” and become his friends.

Thinking back- way before that- though, Youngjae remembers waking up. Youngjae remembers someone he cared about, when he was human, staring down at the same thing Youngjae wakes up to. His own dead body.

Youngjae had been such a good person. He had taken care of the people he cared about, wanted them to be happy and would have done so much to make that happen. He wanted everyone to be happy.

Which is why he slit the throat of the thief that tried to steal from the orphanage he lived near. And why he couldn’t cope with he guilt of killing someone once he’d realized what he’d done.

“I’m sorry.” He had cried, curled into himself, even as the begging that it wasn’t real from his friend hit his ears. Even as the reaper dragged Youngjae into the after life.

Even as he was judged and made a demon. He felt horrible about it. Because he knew why someone so small had resorted to stealing. He copes with causing someones death, when he realizes how much he’d rather do that than what he’s actually tasked with as a demon.

Despite that, he becomes numb to even that, eventually. He becomes numb to a lot as a demon.

 

Jinyoung is reminded what it’s like, to fight against someone, when the angel- Mark- is tasked with stopping him from doing his job. Except this fight isn’t a war, and Mark isn’t a face-less enemy he barely looks at before running from. Jinyoung knows his enemy this time well, and is even less motivated to fight than he was when he was human fighting a war.

So he uses sarcasm and sass and pretends he doesn’t know Mark is messing with his plans in a way that he still has something positive to report.

 

Kunpimook doesn’t know what being human is like. So he finds some comfort in the reaper- Yugyeom- since reapers don’t remember their human lives, either. So they look over humans, take their lives or their souls, and pretend like they don’t wish they knew what being human was. Tell each other humans, angels, even demons and reapers are pathetic creatures.

But Kunpimook does wonder what being human is like. And if he was human, and if Yugyeom was human, would they still be friends? He think’s maybe it’s best he’s a demon.

 

Youngjae used to feel guilt for a lot. For things he did or never did. For thing’s he’s stuck doing now. So having an angel of all people tell him that he’s not that bad- even not reporting his mistakes when Youngjae knows he could- makes him feel incredibly lucky. Because if Jaebum- because if an _angel_ \- can think he’s not horrible, how terrible can he be?

Even if the labels of Angel and Demon don’t mean much, Youngjae feels happy that Jaebum has offered him that much. And having an angel on your side when you’re a demon can be of great benefit in the long run.


End file.
